


Irony

by Queve



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queve/pseuds/Queve
Summary: This occasion must have been one of those, good while they last, though dispensable for the memory when they pass. However, it was different, unforgettable.They often found themselves engrossed in reliving the memories of that woman and the sake she gave them to drink. To date, they had not managed to savor something like it in other glasses or other bodies. She was an indelible mark on their minds and it would be the same thing on their souls if they still had one, but men who have done as much wrong as they lose the right to have a soul.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hidan, Haruno Sakura/Kakuzu, Haruno Sakura/Sai, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blurryface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ironía](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047438) by [Queve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queve/pseuds/Queve). 



They were two mercenaries with no greater cause than the metallic noise of the coins when they collide with each other inside their pockets, to the sound of the trot of the horses. They rendered their services to the most diverse causes for a high price, so high that it could hardly be gathered by hands clean of blood or corruption. Therefore, his portfolio of regular clients was almost always reduced to heartless men, feudal lords or landowners, high military officials, courtiers or officials of the emperor and wealthy fathers of families in the Big City.

Their characters could not be more opposite and their interests more similar, that is why they detested each other. Their arguments rose at dawn and broke out with the setting of the sun. Still, they managed to agree on what was important for them: the money and the women and the liquor that they will spend that money on.

Kakuzu was methodical. He agreed in detail on each job with the clients, carefully planned the way in which he and his colleague would proceed based on what had been agreed, and created the ideal conditions so that the margin of error was as low as possible. He could get his hands dirty if he had to, but most of the time it was Hidan who did it of his own accord.

Hidan was impulsive and passionate. He frequently got bored by the instructions that Kakuzu tooks the time to explain in excessive detail. He just wanted to know who had to be killed and if it should be a clean job or the unhappy one should suffer. For him it was all summed up in a simple phrase, "a head for a price." It could be said that Hidan was a man of results rather than form, while Kakuzu took care of form to achieve the desired result.

In his right mind, Kakuzu would never let Hidan do things on his own. He always watched him closely. It was imperative to keep Hidan’s rope short, especially if a large sum of money was at stake. Kakuzu was not interested in risking his finances for the fickle maelstrom of his partner.

In fact, they had just returned from a successful mission, but not in the way Kakuzu would have preferred. Yes, the target was muted, but even his mother would have a hard time recognizing him. His face was a bloody mass of flesh thanks to the confrontation in which the victim engaged with Hidan.

"If they ask for a discount because of your incompetence, I'll deduct it from your part," Kakuzu threatened.

"They wanted him dead and he's dead," Hidan replied.

"You are an inept, you have left him unrecognizable," continued Kakuzu.

"When I finished with him it was not so bad, it is the humid heat of this infernal land that decomposes the meat faster," Hidan justified his actions.

“Sucker…” Kakuzu insulted the other man.

"Repeat it if you want to lose your skull too ..."

“S-U-C-K-E-R…”

Arguing they went all the way to the meeting point with the client, whom was already waiting for them when they arrived. The mercenaries didn't even bother to get off their horses. As if it were anything, they threw the cadaverous head at the feet of the one who paid for it.

Fortunately for Hidan, the victim was recognized by a birthmark behind his left ear. Such a slight mark would have gone unnoticed even by a distant relative, but not by the brother who paid for the crime to avoid fighting through a formal duel for the throne of an abundant fiefdom. Definitely that was an act of cowards, but Kakuzu and Hidan were more than used to dealing with that kind of stuff and they did not care at all for it, so they took their pay and left without looking back.

They should never get emotionally bonded with the clientele nor messed with women or children. Those were their only rules. Besides that, everything was valid.

The list of Wicked people willing to pay for dishonorable things never got to end. That’s why Kakuzu and Hidan couldn't remember the last time they'd taken a vacation in the years they'd been working together, which were quite a few by the way. Nor did they remember the last time they finished a workday without a scarlet woman sitting on their legs and a bottle in their hands. That’s how they passed their days, inside a vicious cycle from which they did not plan to leave until the last day of their wayward lives.

Like that, visiting a different place every time, they had possibly traveled the entire country. Kakuzu and Hidan had entered such much lands, so many women and so many bars that they could not remember them all. If the hangover is too strong when the sun rise, they just forget the sins committed the night before.

This occasion must have been one of those, good while they last, though dispensable for the memory when they pass. However, it was different, unforgettable.

They often found themselves engrossed in reliving the memories of that woman and the sake she gave them to drink. To date, they had not managed to savor something like it in other glasses or other bodies. She was an indelible mark on their minds and it would be the same thing on their souls if they still had one, but men who have done as much wrong as they lose the right to have a soul.

The day they met her, they were wandering through a rural area where only a horizon of rice crops was visible on one side of the road and dense forest of Japanese cypress trees on the other side. They returned from having completed a well-paid job. Their bags overflowing with coins betrayed the satisfaction of a customer or, in other words, the misfortune of some unfortunate.

They were heading to the Big City, where they had agreed to meet a new customer in a few days, but they had plenty of time to get there and the sun would soon go down. Finding a place to spend the night was the priority at that point... Actually, more than the place, a woman and a drink were the fundamental thing. However, given the scenery, it was possible that Kakuzu y Hidan would expend their first abstinent night in many years, wich was a not funny idea at all to consider for these men.

“Shit! I warned you that this path did not seem right to me. It led us to the fucking middle of nowhere,” Hidan exclaimed.

"Stop whining," Kakuzu replied.

Of course, Hidan didn't stop yelling and berating his partner for choosing that path. They only stopped the fight when they saw the presence of a person several meters away. As they approached, they became aware that this figure belonged to a woman, who had her back to them. She turned when she heard the march of the horses very close, and only then could the men contemplate the most attractive sight that that rural painting had given them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I apologize because English is not my native language. Still, I dared to translate this story that I originally wrote in Spanish because I want it to reach more people and especially a reader (blurryface) who took the trouble to translate the story himself so he could read it when he found it by first time.
> 
> If you like my work and even if you don't, I will appreciate seeing your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

She had an exotic pink hair as cherry tree in spring, carelessly tied up in a bun. Furtive locks fluttered on her face because of the wind. Her eyes were large emeralds, her skin white, and a diamond-shaped birthmark stood out her forehead. Her elegant features, upright posture and haughty chin gave her an air of nobility, but it contrasted with the crops around her. With one hand she could be seen holding an umbrella whose shadow partially covered her body, while she carried a basket with her remaining hand. She wore a simple indigo colored yukata.

"Good afternoon, can I help the good lords?" she spoke courteously as she gave them a short bow.

" You already help me with your presence woman. It must have been a divine conspiracy to bring me before such beauty," suddenly, Hidan forgot how much he had ranted against Kakuzu for his choice. Kakazu's eyes rolled over at Hidan's comment.

"I appreciate your compliment good sir," the pink-haired girl smiled kindly at them.

"The Big City can go to hell. I just want to go under that skirt now," Hidan thought aloud as he gazed at the feminine beauty.

"Shut your mouth up and stop wasting time. We must look for accommodation in the nearest town," ordered Kakuzu.

"What the hell does accommodation matter? Sake and women are what I care about!" Hidan exclaimed and because of that he receives a death glare from his traveling companion. The woman laughed at the scene and turned to Kakuzu.

"This part of the road looks a bit inhospitable, but a few kilometers away there is a village where you two could find lodging, women and drinks with which to quench your thirst. With that horses you would arrive in less than 2 hours… However, you may not have to go there to find what you are looking for," the men watched her with special interest when they heard her words.

"Explain yourself woman," it was Kakuzu who spoke, although both men had perfectly understood the message.

"I have a place where both of you could spend the night if you wish, I also have good sake with which you could quench your thirst and, as far as I know, I am a woman,” she said.

"And what a woman! you already convinced me,” Hidan praised.

"How can I know if your offer will be worth it?" Questioned Kakuzu.

"I make this sake myself. It is reputed to be one of the best in the area. If you decide to continue your way, you will probably find this same flavor in the village for a higher price," while talking, the pink-hair-woman spread to both men the basket she was carrying in her left hand, indicating them to take out one of many mid-size-bottles there were in there.

Kakuzu, despite his comparable inclination to women and sake, stopped the abrupt action of the other man who launched himself to take one of the small bottles as if it were water in the desert. At Hidan's accusing gaze, Kakuzu stay indifferent.

"I'd like to see you drink first," Kakuzu snapped, to which she nodded without question.

"You are very cautious, my good lord," replied the woman bringing her lips close to the bottle that Kakuzu’s hand extended to her. She drank until he removed the container from her pinkish mouth when he felt it was enough. Then Kakuzu drank the rest of the content and Hidan also hurried to get a vial for himself.

"Fuck! It's good," Hidan yelled with joy.

"It is a point in your favor, but how much money are we talking about?" as always, Kakuzu follow his objective nature.

"We're talking about an amount that won't even tickle two gentlemen who ride as good horses as yours," Kakuzu couldn't help but smile very slightly at the woman's marketing skills.

"continue like that! you almost convince him. I want to stay with you, but unfortunately I can't get rid of him,” Hidan encouraged.

"I propose a deal to you, good lords. Allow me to entertain you tonight. If I am not good enough, I will not ask you for any money,” the woman suggested.

"It seems you are very confident in your abilities to please men," Kakuzu replied. She only answered him with a slight smile.

"Show us the way!" Hidan concluded.

"My good lords will not regret it! Take another sample for the road,” she said handing them the basket again.

"Why don't you ride the horse you like the most?" Hidan offered with a marked double meaning.

"My good lord, your question puts me in a difficult situation because I am obviously facing two equally virile and dominant creatures. Besides, our destination is really close and I'm used to walk," this time she was the one who pretended to be out of touch. Then she started walking down a makeshift path in the wooded terrain followed by two pairs of eyes that missed no detail of the natural way in which her hips contoured as she walked.

"Woman, aren't you afraid to invite the devil to your house?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't care if he's a devil or a saint, as long as I get pay for what I offer," she answered truthfully.

"You are not like any of the whore I know… and I have met many," Hidan commented.

"It is true you don't have the gestures of a ... scarlet woman," the other seconded.

She did not say anything about it. After few minutes of silent walking, they stopped in front of an old wooden house that stood like the center of a large clearing in the forest. Kakuzu and Hidan got off their horses and tied them up in one of the nearby trees.

At first glance the wooden house formed a perfect square of medium size. The house was located a few inches above ground level; Some steps allowed to ascend to it, giving access to an exterior gallery that bordered the entire construction. The three of them entered the enclosure through a sliding door that led to a room of modest dimensions in which there were only stools and a shelf whose purposes were obvious.

"I will ask you as a favor to leave your shoes here," as she spoke, the pink-haired woman put down the basket she had previously carried. Then she folded the umbrella and hung it around his waist. Next, she got rid of her own sandals.

The men accomplished the request in silence while carefully examining their surroundings. To be watchful was a second skin for Kakuzu and Hidan. Given their job, part of the reasons that had help them to stay alive until today included being alert even in dreams. Therefore, small details such as men's shoes that were arranged on the shelf next to the other garments couldn’t escape from their perception.

"Hey beauty! I hope you don't have a husband with whom you have planned to rob travelers while they are distracted fucking you or something like that. If so, it is certain that you will be a widow at early age,” Hidan commented casually from the seat he took to get rid of his shoes. Kakuzu did the same sitting next to him.

"I assure you, good sir, that I have no owner or aspirants to be my owner that cause us any disturbance," answered her with the same casually tone of voice.  
"If you are single, who owns that male shoes over there?" Kakuzu asked.

"They belong to my grandfather, but he shouldn't worry you. He is very old and sick. Only he and I live here,” the young lady took the garments the men had removed, bending down a little to pick them up. The posture she adopted for this action made her rear contours stand out to the spectators.

"What a nice ass. I'll have it first," Hidan said, which made Kakuzu roll his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

Little after, she led them to a new space past a second sliding door. This room was more spacious. There was a small table in the center of it, around which were spread some comfortable-looking cushions. In addition, there was a flower arrangement next to a censer, both under an unfolded scroll with delicate calligraphy hanging on a wall. Those were the only articles visible in there.

"In the summer rain, the trail disappeared," Kakuzu read the calligraphy. "What a melancholy haiku," opined.

"That's probably why I like it," the young lady pointed out.

"So, you can read…" Kakuzu deduced.

"And I can write too. The one you see there is my handwriting,” she added.

"Those are unusual qualities for a woman in your business," Kakuzu continued, though he got no further response.

"My lords, this will be the chamber in which I will entertain you most of the day and night. However, I offer you to accompany me to the kitchen now. There you can drink as much as you want while I prepare the dinner. Would you like that?"

"Let’s go," Hidan confirmed.

To get to the kitchen they had to open a door that led to the corridor that interconnected all the spaces in the house. The kitchen was behind the first door on the left in the corridor. They arrived there quickly. Several wooden barrels filled with Sake, preserves, herbs and spices surrounded them in the tiny room. Of course, the first of all the products mentioned was the only one that matter to the guests. Realizing on this, the hostess provided them with a large bottle of her best vintage and a couple of glasses before start cooking.

Preparing the food took her little time. She decided to do something simple, though no less exquisite. Generous ramen dishes with meat and assorted garnishes were a safe bet. Once the dinner was ready, she excused herself with Kakuzu and Hidan to go to deliver her Grandpa a bowl of ramen. Her guests could see her heading to one of the rooms on the other side of the hall, from whose threshold she announced herself, requesting permission to enter.

"Grandpa, can I come in? I have brought you the dinner"

"Come in my dear", she heard her grandfather said from inside the room, where the fragile figure of the old man sat on a futon reading a scroll.

"Grandpa, why do you read in this shadow? That will mistreat your sight," She reproaches.

" Daughter, when a man lives on borrowed hours like me, he cannot afford to abandon the little pleasures that remain for him to live even if that means to afford a little headache latter," he replied.

"You don't live on borrowed hours, grandfather. I know that you will give me the pleasure of having you by my side for two more decades," The granddaughter bent down to leave the tray of food on her grandfather's lap.

"You speak as if living or dying is something that men can choose, but it is not, my dear," Grandfather asserted.

"Perhaps not, but certain means exist to extend the passage of men through this life and, as long as it is in my hands, you will have the best doctors and the best medicines at your fingertips," the woman assured.

"You look far away for what is in your own home. In my opinion, you are a better healer than all those smug people you go to for help for my lost cause. In your inability to accept my final insurance, you allow yourself to be taken advantage of, you underestimate your own qualities ... and you put a price on your dignity," the old man caressed his granddaughter's cheek gently, although in his eyes there was a certain condescending reproach towards her. He was deeply sorry for being a burden to her, although she never saw him as such.

"When will you stop talking about dying as if it meant nothing? How long will you reproach me for wanting to have you with me longer at any cost? With the first you hurt me and the second is not your decision, but mine," she accused with her eyes somewhat crystallized by tears that she did not let out.

"Forgive this decrepit old man. I won't say what you don't want to hear anymore," he apologized.

"It is not the first time that you say that to me, but I will believe you as always."

"You are right to believe me. Now do the favor of giving me my pipe. I'll smoke a little before dinner," the young woman complied with the request.

"Here you have. It's been a long time since you felt like smoking," With practiced skill, the pink-haired woman prepared her grandfather's pipe just as he liked to consume it and handed it to him lit.

"I feel like today is a special day… but don't wait for me daughter, I like to see you eat well. I'll join you shortly," he said, drawing from his pipe.

"Today I will not accompany you to dinner because I have guests," she announced without looking the older man in the eye, since she knew what she would find in his gaze. "But don't hesitate to call me if you ever need me. I will come immediately."

"... I need you to stop wasting yourself giving your body to men for money you squander on this decrepit old man who could not give you a better life ..." The ancient man spoke with a tired voice, his face wrinkling.

"With all the respect you deserve as my grandfather, we will not discuss this issue again ... I must go."

"Very well. In that case, grant one last wish to this old man before you go: bring me my things to write please ..."

Nodding silently, she did as her grandfather asked. She then hurriedly said goodbye with a chaste kiss on the puckered lips and give him a loving hug. As before, Kakuzu and Hidan watched the woman's return to the kitchen, realizing that she looked slightly apologetic at first, though she soon pushed that feeling aside. 

"I hope this dinner is to your liking", she said, arranging the dishes.

"Looks great to me,” Hidan was the one who talks when he started to devour his plate in the blink of an eye. Kakuzu did the same at a more peace rate and she followed him as soon as she saw both men were pleased with the food.

"I'm curious about how a prostitute can eat like an upper-class lady," Kakuzu commented. It didn’t scape to the scrutiny of the men the fact the woman moved around the space in a gracefully way. Also, her behavior adhered without fail to the rules of good behavior at the table: she never twisted his posture, she gave very small bites to the food and she made no noise when chewing.

"It is possible that that prostitute had has had a different life in which she could receive a good education in a distant past ... but you would have to ask her to know for sure," the woman replied as if she were not talking about herself.

Dinner passed without major interruptions. Everything was eaten by men. Instead, the woman left some of the food on her plate. As dinner was over, she quickly gathered everything up before they returned to the room with a large enough supply of sake.

"... well, if you give me a moment, I can wash up my self so you can use me more comfortably," she offered, placing the multiple bottles she was carrying on the table in the center of the room.

" It is not necessary. Just sit down and drink with us," Hidan said.

"If those are your wishes..." She smiled kindly at them. Then she refilled a glass and toasted with them. "Hope this night to be extremely pleasant for all of us," She added. Immediately after, in one gulp, they emptied their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Valli1312, who gave me the first comment for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woman, you haven't said your name yet," Kakuzu said. He had a deep and masculine tone of voice.

"Neither have you my good lords," she argued. 

Because of the kind of life the two men led, they used to avoid revealing their identities to most of the people. It would not be the first time that the woman received clients for whom anonymity was crucial. In any case, they could well use pseudonyms. However, they would make an exception just for her. That will be the first of many other allowances that Kakuzu and Hidan would feel in the necessity of guarantee to her in the future.

"Hidan," said the one.

" Kakuzu," the other continued.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you Hidan-sama and Kakuzu -sama." She offered them a reverential greeting from her seat.

"Are you always so formal?" Hidan asked. 

"Most of the time I am Hidan-sama, but I know how to lose respect for a man when the situation warrants it."

"I want to see that," Hidan confessed staring at her.

"Tonight I belong to you, so you can claim me as yours at any time you like. However, the night is still young…maybe we could play a little game to make more entertaining our encounter, " at her words, interest arose in his listeners.

"Could it be that you have a thousand and one games to avoid the Sultan just like Sherazade did?" questioned Kakuzu.

"Sherezade avoided the death promised by the Sultan, but did not void sleeping with him. On the contrary, three children were procreated by Sherezade and the Sultan in a thousand and one night of shameless love. Unfortunately, their sexual encounters are not described in the history that we both know," She refilled the glasses as she spoke.

"Not only can you read, it seems that you are very cultured. Not everyone knows good literature these days and even less if we are talking about foreigner literature," Kakuzu continued pointing out the particular characteristics of his hostess.

"Who is that Shirrizada ?!" Hidan exclaimed confused. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little at his funny gestures. 

"For god's sake! You are an ignorant,” Kakuzu reproached.

"Say it again if you dare," Hidan threatened, pounding his fists on the table.

"Would I dissuade my good lords from initiating a confrontation if I offered you only one game to entertain us?" The female voice managed to capture the attention of Kakuzu and Hidan.

"What is the game about? Kakuzu asked.

" In this game we will have to undress our bodes or our souls. We are supposed to answer with the truth the questions that the opponent throws to us or skip the questions for a price that has to be paid with clothing. You two together will play against me. Whoever undresses the opponent first will win. If the game is interrupted by some passionate outburst, the one who gives in to desire first will have lost, but seduction tactics are permitted,” She explained.

"Winning will be a piece of cake!" Hidan proclaimed in a self-satisfied tone.

"What is the reward for de winner?" As always, Kakuzu needed to know every detail.

"If you win, the fantasy you wish to carry out with me will be free of charge. The opposite will happen if I win, the fantasy you choose will cost you twice,” she replied.

"Okay," Kakuzu agreed.

"Let the game begin!" Hidan yelled enthusiastically. "I will start with a simple question. I am 27 years old and my colleague is 32, what about you Sakura?"

"19 springs have passed since I was born," she answered as she refilled their glasses with the sake that was left in one of the bottles.

"Tell me two things frowned upon by society that you usually do,” Kakuzu spoke.

"You first " she said.

"I usually gamble and get drunk," Kakuzu confessed.

"I get drunk too! … And I use to curse," Hidan thought a bit to answer the last.

Of course, on the scale of things frowned upon by society, the acts mentioned by Kakuzu and Hidan weren't the worst things that they had done. However, evidencing themselves as heartless killers was off their list of interests tonight.

"My good gentlemen, you don't seem like the typical example of an alcoholic that I'm used to seeing," She commented.

"If you give me enough sake, you might change your mind," It was Hidan who spoke.

"It's your turn to answer Sakura," Kakuzu encouraged.

"Well, I like to smoke… sometimes I forget to put my underwear on," she admitted slightly embarrassed.

"What do you smoke? I enjoy good tobacco," Kakuzu continued asking.

"I also like tobacco ... and cannabis," she said.

"You are a box of surprises Sakura, who would have imagined it? " At his words Hidan laughed out loud. "I am intrigued to know if this is one of those moments when you forgot to put your underwear on."

"I will let that concern flutter in your minds until it is time to lift this skirt with your bare hands," With these words Sakura pulled out a silver senbon with which she held her bun, letting her hair fall in seductive waves down her lower back.

Kakuzu and Hidan were two men skilled in the art of seducing a woman and experienced in the torture of resisting her charms. However, they were having a hard time refraining themselves from devouring that tempting apple called Sakura in one wild bite. The simple fact of hearing her refer to them as if they really owned her sensuality made their masculinities throb. To them, the real game was beyond the obvious. It was almost a matter of pride.

That young woman's experience couldn't surpass the experience of two fauns like Kakuzu and Hidan, no matter how many men she had before. She was not made of stone; surely, she was capable of feeling the same as them. Then, they must be able to seduce her irretrievably. They didn't want to own her just because they could pay for it. Instead, they challenged themselves to make her want them as much as they wanted her or they would have failed as men. The pact was sealed with a brief glance that Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Valli1312 , my dear reader.


	4. Chapter 4

"I would like to know what is your job, Kakuzu-sama and Hidan-sama," the pink - haired girl hit the spot. That was a question they could not answer, so they would have to keep quiet. Without giving it much thought, each one got rid of the cloak they wore before Sakura's deductive gaze. "As far as I can see, you do bad things, " she concluded rightly.

Stripped of their capes, their outfits consisting of a jacket, obi and hakama were exposed. They had practically no accessories to sacrifice apart from those clothes, so they had to be very selective about what they would choose to keep quiet from now on. Sakura couldn't help but glance at Hidan's chest, which was uncovered by the careless way he wore his jacket. It looked well-built and strong.

"Do you like what you see?" Hidan asked seductively.

"It has a certain charm," she replied without being blunt.

Instead, Kakuzu wore his clothes appropriately. However, he stood out precisely for his sobriety. This was a trait that Sakura found attractive in him. Both men were very handsome and manly. This could only go unnoticed by a blind woman. The more exotic of the two was Hidan because of his amethyst eyes and silky white hair that he combed back. Such features were highlighted by his fair complexion. However, Kakuzu was not far behind. His mulatto skin harmonized perfectly with her vibrant green eyes. Additionally, he had a cascade of brown hair that plummeted down to his mid back, held in a high ponytail.

"Sakura, how did you lose your virginity?" Kakuzu questioned. "When I was twelve my father paid a prostitute to do that task," he answered to his own question. She glared at Hidan, waiting for his answer before gives hers.

"I did it for the first time when I was 11 years old with a distant cousin in a forest near the village where we lived. She was a few years older than me. I wasn't the first pre-teen she had deflowered. Apparently, she had some kind of fetish for that kind of stuff," as Hidan concluded, they both watched Sakura silently.

Sakura held their gaze for a few seconds and smiled wistfully, then looked away. Bursts of painful memories of that day flashed through her memory. Among all that she lost, her virginity was the least of it.

She was twelve years old, still very naive, and her father was still alive. His father and grandfather played chess after lunch, as they used to do. That day, as usual, the girl prepared green tea and dango for both men. However, she also dared to do something unusual. She asked her father for permission to visit the young man with whom she was in love.

"Father, grandfather ... Sai -kun i-invited to his home today because it's his anniversary and he will offer a party ... I would like to ask your permission to attend," the girl spoke very quickly and nervously. Her father inspired her with deep respect and slight fear. He was the authority figure in the home, while her grandfather was soft and sweet to her. The three of them lived alone, as Grandma had passed away last year and Sakura never met her mother, Tsunade, who died giving her life.

"Is my daughter losing her mind? I am going to break that idiot's face for daring to talk to you and you should already understand that he is not a good match for you," with each word her father grew angrier. In addition to his sour tone of voice, his ears turned red when he got angry. 

"Dan, don't be so hard on her. She is still young and naive," the grandfather was looking at Dan reproachfully from across the board.

"Hiruzen, if I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked it. You are too soft, surely Sakura does what she wants with you when I'm not around," While the father's irritation flared, Sakura kept her head down and pressed the tray on which she had previously brought tea and dessert to her chest.

It was unusual for Sakura to have to be reprimanded for whatever reason. Her behavior was always exemplary. Since her grandmother's death she had assumed her role as the woman of the house. Everything was kept, if possible, more impeccable than when the grandmother lived. Actually, this was a way in which she began to deal with her grief, believing that her grandmother would rest in peace knowing that the house would be in good hands. However, the hormonal rush of adolescence betrayed Sakura. Instead of apologizing and shut her own mouth up, she raised her head to argue with Dan.

"Father, please, I never ask for anything. I always fulfill my responsibilities…" she began.

"Sakura, I know how good you are. That boy is not like you. His intentions are very different from what you think. You will not leave this house today and you will not speak to him anymore. Have I been clear? " he didn't even look at her when he said this, he pretended to stay focused on his game.

At that point, Sakura should have offered an affirmative answer to her father, but she didn't. Nothing was as it should have been that day.

"But father, please! I'll never ask you for anything again, " she insisted.

"Sakura, if you continue with this I will take it as a challenge to my authority and you will be punished for that," the father warned.

"You're not even trying to understand me! You just impose your desires…" she could have continued complaining, but the slap his father gave shut her mouth. With one hand she touched the hand mark on her face not believing what had just happened. She had never been hit by her dad before.

"I didn't want to have to do that, but you forced me. Never again dare to disrespect me. I Don’t care if you don’t like my decision, you must obey me anyway because I am your father and I know what is good for you and what is not. Get out of my sight now," those were the last words that Sakura heard from Dan before getting up and march to her room, where she wept bitterly.

"Hurry up, it's your turn, " Dan said to Hiruzen, who never took the reproachful look from his face, even though he was Olympically ignored.

It could all have ended then, but it didn't. Prey to the immaturity and ecstasy of those years, Sakura did not stay in her room serving her father's sentence. She decided that she would pretend to be asleep to escape, so she placed pillows under the duvets to simulate her body before running away.

It was a couple of hours until evening fell and, if she picked up her pace, she would reach Sai's house sooner. Her destiny was a bit remote, but that didn't matter to her because she was too excited for have captured the interest of the boy she thought she loved.

If Sakura could turn back time, she would change everything. She would not have attended that fateful meeting and, above all, she would have let his father know how much she loved him. Being rigorous at times didn't take away from him how responsible and loving he was. If she just had known that she would never see him again, if she had listened her father... But what 's done is done. She more than paid for the consequence of her decisions.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura had to verify the hard way what her father warned her about. The boy she was in love with do not love her back as she would have liked. Instead, a sleazy wish that she could not imagine then was occupying Sai's mind.

The girl saw Sai's figure from a distance. Despite being tired, that made her speed up her pace a little more to shorten the seconds it would take to meet him.

"For a moment I thought you wouldn't come," he greeted her.

"Happy birthday! Sorry for keep you waiting, I had some problems at home ... " explained she trying to catch her breathe. 

"I understand. Come in," he invited her to enter the house, which was empty.

"Where are the people? they have not arrived yet? What about your parents?" She asked curious, noticing the stillness of the surroundings. She thought she was arriving a little late, she supposed that almost all the guests would already be there.

"Nobody will come," he admitted.

"What? What are you talking about?! …"

"It'll be just the two of us, " he replied as he closed the door through which they entered the house.

"B-but you told me there would be a party with many people… i-it is completely inappropriate for me to be here just with you." She had to raise her head to reproach him because the young man was much taller than her. He was a handsome boy at his 18 years old. Many girls besides Sakura yearned for him since he had some money and he was always courteous to women … at least in public.

"Relax, nobody will know. Besides, will you deny me the only birthday present I want? " He reassured her as his hands settled on her smaller shoulders.

"... no, I did not mean that ... but, is it extremely necessary for us to be alone? At least your mother should be present"

"I want to kiss you" upon hearing his statement, the girl's face caught fire. 

"S- Sai, we can’t do that if you don’t talk to my dad first and ... ask him my hand and ...mmm…all that stuff"

"Who says?"

At the end of the question mark, a demanding kiss struck the smaller mouth. Out of surprise, Sakura couldn't react immediately. Her inexperienced lips could not know how to correspond to the tongue eagerly wanting to touch all the unexplored.

When her lungs ached from shortness of breath, she began to slap successively on the male chest to indicate the desire to break the kiss, but those signals were ignored. Then she pushed him hard wit not success. With one arm he was holding her head and with his other hand he hugged her fragile figure. In a desperate attempt to separate, she bit his lips. They both felt blood’s metallic taste.

"You stupid girl!" He yelled. Furious, he pushed her when he felt the bite. She lost her balance and fell to the ground just as her tears did.

"I'm sorry! ... it was not my intention to hurt you…I just wanted you to stop " she explained, gasping for air. Her heart was beating too fast.

" You're going to regret it." He was trying to exert a little pressure on his lower lip to stop the bleeding. meanwhile, he saw her sobbing with her shoulders hunched and her head down.

"I ... I'm sorry ... I think I should go," she murmured wiping her tears with the back of her hand. However, he held her tightly by her forearm and threw her back when she passed by his side trying to get out the house. The female back collided with the wall with enough force to make a creak.

"You'll leave when I'm done with you. What are you trying to do? you warmed me up all this time strutting yourself every time we crossed paths in the village, you left me stupid love messages a million times and now you intend to leave me like this" when he said the latter, Sai took the girl's hand to place it on the erection that was beginning to take shape under his kimono. She fights against him but the difference in strength was evident.

"Sai-kun, please, I want to go home… I'm sorry I bothered you," now she was crying widely.

"Open your legs and keep your mouth shut and everything will be fine" Sai cornered the female body between the wall and his own body. He was rubbing his erection on one of the girl's thighs when one of his hands chose to slip between the unkempt yukata.

"No! let me go" in a panic attack she managed to strike a blow at the masculine intimacy that made the man double over himself and give the girl the chance to flee. However, she was not fast enough. He reacted in a great fury when the scared girl tried to open the door of the house to leave. Sai brought her back by her hair. She howled in pain. He was pulling her with great force.

"Silly Bitch," the insult was accompanied by a punch to her cheek. It was a powerful impact. Sakura’s blood stain Sai’s face. Her semiconscious body collapsed to the ground immediately after the knock. She was easy for him to master in that state.

The man lunged at the fallen body like a hungry wolf. With his bare hands, he tore the yukata covering the silhouette tended on the floor to enjoy the view. Small breasts greeted him. With one hand he squeezed them and with the other touched himself to regain his erection.

He glanced down the path that led to the forbidden fruit. He touched it shamelessly. His fingers were searching for the opening that should house him forcibly. When he found it, he freed his member from the fabrics that bound it and spread the girl's legs to a painful point.

The sun was so ashamed by the act that was taking place in his presence that he preferred to leave. Even so, he managed to hear her first scream when the crime was done. The pain finished bringing Sakura to consciousness. She felt the blood pouring out of her body. She shrieked and thrashed until she got exhausted but he didn't stop. The words he said in her ear hammered the girl's consciousness for a long time.

"Bitch, you asked for it! You provoked it! This is what you deserve!" In a final groan, he poured his seed into the girl, lingering there for a while before pulling his self out of her. Then, as if nothing had happened, he adjusted his clothes and leave without give a second glance to the young woman who was now silently crying.

It was very painful for her to sit and it was worse to walk, but she forced herself to run out of the house. Her intimacy burned horribly and the blow to her face sting with the slightest gesture she dared to articulate. 

She arranged her clothes as best as she could while she ran across the forest. She did not slow down until she was very far away and she could no longer bear the pain. Then, she began to walk slowly, leaning on every tree she saw. Every step was a torture. She didn't stop until she recognized the family structure of her home. At that point she allowed herself to lose consciousness.

When she woke up in her room it was already a new day. For a moment, she felt a hopeful chimera. Perhaps everything could have been a nightmare, she thought, but no, that illusion quickly faded. Among other things, the face of her grandfather, whom was crying, gave Sakura a strong indication of the veracity of the facts ... and the worst was yet to come.

So many emotions welled up from the depths of her unconscious in such a few seconds that the woman could not prevent an intrepid tear falling from her eye. However, she composed herself as fast as she could. She looked again at the lords and answered the question that still hung in the air. 

"My premiere is an unremarkable occasion that I honestly prefer not to talk about. That's why I'll get rid of one more garment," she then approached the men by dragging on her knees and turned her back on them, asking them to unlace her thicker obi. "Be so kind to help me please."

"It will be my pleasure," Kakuzu did the honors.

" If I had deflowered you, I would have stained you with pure pleasure, " Hidan commented. Sakura returned him with a smile.

" Yes, I'm sure it would have been so," she conceded. "But the past is past. That old story is not a ghost that haunts me," she assured, trying to convince herself more than them.

The woman took her seat again, this time closer to her guests. Then she filled all the glasses to the top and they drank them again at once. The pink-haired-woman felt the urgent need to get drunk a little faster to try to forget certain things.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I apologize because English is not my native language. Still, I dared to translate this story that I originally wrote in Spanish because I want it to reach more people and especially a reader (blurryface) who took the trouble to translate the story himself so he could read it when he found it by first time.
> 
> If you like my work and even if you don't, I will appreciate seeing your comments.


End file.
